The Unexpected Life
by CourtneyB
Summary: Kim is back, see what unexpected wonders life bring her way.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected Life  
  
"Kenny! Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Of course I am listening the problem is you just keep saying the same thing."  
  
"I do not. Kenny I can't live like this not anymore. Poor Katie all she hears now is our fighting."  
  
"Don't you do that, don't bring her into this. This is you and me, it's our problem."  
  
"No it's not. If you think that this isn't affecting her as well you need to think again. Kenny I am not going to sit by and let her listen to us. I think I am going to stay at my cousin's house in Chicago for while."  
  
"What do you mean? You're leaving me? Max we can work this out but not if you leave."  
  
"Kenny we have tried it's not going to work out. I already called her and she is expecting us late tonight. Katie needs a break, I need a break."  
  
"So that's it? You're just going to take our daughter and leave the city. I don't even get a say? You cannot take her with you I need her too."  
  
"Kenny I'm going and she needs me more than you need her." Kenny's face dropped at Max's late statement. If anything about him was true it was the fact that he loved Katie very much. "I'm sorry I know you love her but I just cannot leave my baby behind. You can visit her in a little while."  
  
"Well I guess you have everything figured out don't you? I'm going to go to the station. You don't need me any more. I'm not sure you ever really did." And with that Kenny left the house. He stopped by the school and pulled Katie out of class. He had to say goodbye to her. She really didn't understand but she told him that she did. He thought to himself as he pulled out of the school parking lot that she had to be the smartest six year old ever. He was really going to miss her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Daddy its only Chicago."  
  
"But Kim you just got back."  
  
"Well do you want me to move back out to California?"  
  
"No of course not. These have been the longest years of life."  
  
"I know daddy. I missed you too. That's why I decided to take me residency program in Chicago."  
  
"But why can't you stay in Rome? We do have a hospital here."  
  
"Look daddy I got accepted into one of the most prestige's surgery programs in the country. Chicago is not that far away. I can't pass this up. Besides I will be here for another nine weeks until the program starts." Kimberly smiled, reached up and gave him a kiss on the check. Jimmy knew she was right but he still wanted her to stay. Kimberly had moved out to California to finish her medical program. Jimmy and Jill had only seen her twice in the last two years. "Do you need help cleaning up dinner mom?"  
  
"No I got it. You just got home why don't you go lay down?" Jill said as she started to clear the dishes.  
  
Kimberly got up from the table and grabbed her jacket from the rack. "Where are you going?" Jill asked.  
  
"Well like you said this the first time I have been in Rome in two years. I am going to take a walk downtown and see what's new."  
  
"Well take the car."  
  
"Actually I need the walk. I will call if it gets too late." And with that Kimberly left.  
  
She walked through the neighborhood and downtown. Although Rome was a town full of controversy nothing much changed. Most of the homes had beautiful yards lined with white picket fences, the shops in town were still around, the restaurants served the same menu and the people were generally happy. She missed the rhythm that this town had the most. As exciting and different California was there was just something about a small town that she liked. She passed by her mother's office, Mr. Wambaugh's office, the station and courthouse. It was starting to get late so Kim decided to go into the station to call for a ride. 


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the station she realized nothing much had changed there either. After greeting some of the officers she knew she went back to her father's office to phone for a ride.  
  
"Dad?" She said coming into the office. She noticed someone was sitting in her father's chair looking out the window. He turned around to reveal a face she hadn't seen in quiet some time. "Kenny? Is that you?" She could tell he was shocked to see her and that he was upset. In fact it looked as if he had been crying. "Kenny what's wrong?"  
  
"Kim? I can't believe it's you." He said still in shock. He felt his face getting flushed with embarrassment when he realized she had caught him crying. "When did you get back?"  
  
"My plane arrived a few hours ago. Are you okay Kenny?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He said not really wanting to burden Kim with his troubles. She read right through him, she always could.  
  
"You are not. What's up?" She walked over to him and sat on her father's desk. All of a sudden he broke down crying. He leaned forward and put his head in her lap. It had been a very long since she had had to comfort a man, let alone Kenny. "Tell me Kenny."  
  
"She left. She took my baby and left." He said through sobbing tears.  
  
"Who left? Max?"  
  
"I came home this morning after a night shift and we got into another fight. She said she was moving to Chicago and that she was taking Katie." Kim didn't know what to do. She knew that Katie was Kenny's life. She remembered when the little girl was born. He was the happiest man in town for the rest of the year. He was amazing with her. How could Max take that from him? Kenny lifted his head and clued in that he hadn't seen Kim in over two years and five minutes after she returns he is pouring his heart out to her. He started to wonder why she was at the station. Jimmy had long since gone home. "Kim did you need something?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"No it's okay. I was just going to call home for a ride. I didn't feel like walking all the way home."  
  
"I can give you a ride. I am not on shift."  
  
"Are you sure you should be driving?"  
  
"I'm fine really and I could use the distraction."  
  
"Well okay. Let me call home and let them know I am fine." Kim called home and told her mother that Kenny was going to drive her home and that she may be a little late so not to wait up. Kenny wiped his face and the two of them left the station. "Kenny, why don't we go and get something to drink? My treat."  
  
Kenny agreed and they stopped for coffee. They grabbed a booth in the back. They mostly talked about Kim's life in California. Kenny didn't really want to talk but listening to her stories did make him feel a little better, or at least distracted him from thinking about his own life. Before they knew it three hours had passed.  
  
"Kenny I think I should be getting home. Dad will probably be waiting up for me even though I told them to go to bed. You know I am 26 years old and he still thinks of me as a little girl."  
  
"Kim I know what he feels. I can't believe that Katie is already six. I remember the first time I held her like it was yesterday. I can imagine what he went through waiting up all night when you were a teenager just to make sure you did come home and now seeing you as a self-sufficient women, determined by her own goals and running her life alone has to be hard. Believe me when I say that you will never understand until you become a parent. Let's go I don't want him to worry." Kenny stood up and helped Kim with her jacket. She always thought of him as a true gentleman.  
  
The ride home was quiet and at the same time completely comfortable for both of them. When he pulled into the Brocks driveway Kim thanked him for the ride and Kenny thanked her for listening to him and said he would see her tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks Kim and Kenny saw each other nearly everyday. They went out to lunch, saw a show, hung out in the evening, and drove around the countryside. Their friendship picked up right it had left off. Kim was grateful for the company. She had not been looking forward to a summer with only her parents. Mathew was away at College and had decided not to come home for the summer. Zack had gone into the music program NYC and would be touring all summer in Europe. The few friends that Kim did still keep in touch with from high school were now spread all over the country and in fact two were already married. So it was to be just Kim, Jill and Jimmy all summer long. She was glad that Kenny had the time to fill part of her day.  
  
"So what's on for tonight?" Kim asked talking on the phone with Kenny.  
  
"Well actually I kind of just wanted to stay in. I am beat. You know I am not as young as you. I do need some down time."  
  
"Oh right Kenny you're over the hill at age 37." Kim joked trying to get him to laugh. "So how about I come over and cook dinner. We can curl up on the couch and watch a movie."  
  
"Sounds good. I will pick you up at 6:00 when I am done here." He got the go head from Kim and hung up the phone relieved that he would be able to crash early tonight.  
  
Later that evening Kim was setting the dinner out on the table. Kenny had passed out on the couch. She laughed to herself "He really is tired". She moved over to his side and gently shook him to wake him up. He stirred and turned over on the couch to face Kim. Still not really awake he reached over pulled Kim into him and kissed her. She pulled back. "Kenny what are doing?" He sat up immediately and his face flushed.  
  
"Kim! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He was shocked at his behavior but his blood instantly was rushing.  
  
Kim's body was suddenly full of a tingling sensation. 'Did he really just kiss me or was that a response for Max?' The question flooded her mind. She was instantly driven to kiss him again and find the answer out. She bent her head back down to his. He didn't seem to move away as the distance between them closed. As their lips lightly brushed each other her heart jumped into her throat. The connection was sweet and gentle but full of hunger and longing. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and pulled hers in. She felt his hand wrap around the back of her head and pull her even tighter into him. She slid her body closer to his. She needed to feel him against her but he pulled back.  
  
"Kim . . . we can't do this." Kenny said. His lips were already swollen and his face was flushed.  
  
"Kenny, do you really want to stop?" Kim whispered in his ear as she leaned back into him.  
  
"No." He allowed himself to brush his lips against hers once more. "But Kim this isn't right." He was trying with all of his will power to stop himself but the desire was growing instead of being distanced. Their kiss connected and deepened within seconds. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap. She surrounded his neck with her arms and shifted closer and tighter into his chest. His muscles were firm and comforting and she could feel his heartbeat beneath his shirt. His hands slid up her back taking the tail of her shirt with them. She lifted her arms as the shirt freed itself from her body. "Kim, are you sure about this?" He whispered in a harsh voice. He was pleading that she would say yes but feared that she was going to stop them before they did anything they would regret.  
  
"Only if you want to?" He didn't say a word just stood taking her hands with him and lead her upstairs to his room. He removed his shirt in one swift movement. She stood at his side watching the shirt fling across the room. It left a wave strength and definition in its wake. She couldn't fight the urge to run her hands across the wide width of his chest. She felt small beside him. He lifted her by her waist and held her securely against him. She was soft and delicate and seemed so fragile. He moved towards the bed not letting her go. Once placed gently on the bed he rose to his knees and eased her pants off. Once they had been discarded to one side of the room he worked his off and tossed them the opposite way. He stared at her petite frame taking in every detail before he eased back down to her side. They resumed their kiss. A kiss that was full of passion and lust and desire.  
  
With her arms wrapped around his neck she pulled him on top of her. Needing him more fully then she had ever needed anyone before. It was at that moment that he stopped. He stopped amidst passion and concentrated on one spot over her shoulder. She turned her head to see what had caused the halt of activity. There on the bedside table was picture, a picture of him and Max and Katie. She could not quite read his face but could tell this may stop them altogether. It seemed to be full of pain. She tried to look him in the eye but his focus was on the picture.  
  
"Kenny?" She asked trying to get his attention but his gaze never left the photo. "Kenny." She tried again. This time she moved her hands from his shoulders and cupped his cheeks in them. She stared into his eyes and guided his head to her. Once their eyes connected she spoke. "We don't have to do . . . ."  
  
"No." He was instantly aware that she had noticed his laps in attention. "I want to Kim."  
  
"But Kenny . . ." He stopped her mouth moving with the tip of his finger. "Listen Kim I know what I am doing here and who I am doing it with. I am sorry." He moved to kiss her but she pulled back.  
  
"Kenny I want this too, boy do I want this but I don't want you to regret it in the morning. I have nothing to lose, you do." The only thing she would lose was her heart. The type of rejection that comes with regret is the worst kind. She wanted this but it would be better to leave it to the imagination than for him to regret it. After all she had been imaging it since she was old enough to know what it was to want a man. Kenny had always been her gage to which she measured any other man too. She had come close once to fulfilling her teenage fantasies. They had considered dating when she was still a high school senior. But the whole idea had been squashed before in could really be tested. Now she was here in his arms but her mind was screaming 'it's not the right time. He's not ready.' Her body on the other hand was demanding more.  
  
"Kim she's not going to come back. I know that now. Truthfully I think she was gone long before she actually walked out the door. Now Please."  
  
"But Kenny . . ." He placed his finger on her lips again to silence her. He guided her head in the direction of the picture. He reached behind her grasping the frame and slid it into the drawer.  
  
'Out of sight, out of mind' he thought. However he knew that it was going to take more then the removal of the picture to Kim's anxieties about the situation. He started to wonder if he could even get her back to the place they had been before he noticed the picture.  
  
Seconds later his lips connected with hers. She held back with every shred of will power she had left in her. But when he slid his warm, strong hands down her sides she thought 'to hell with it Kim. If he regrets it later at least you have tonight to saver.'  
  
He felt her ease back into the passion that had consumed them before. Their lips and tongues played a dance that sent shivers through them both. As their mouths continued to assault each other their hands moved to caress every inch of their bodies. They became one she allowed a small cry to escape from her lips. Kenny responded with a deep rumble from his throat. As the heat surges through them they felt their bodies release. Release the tension of the day, of the last few weeks, even the last few years and finally the passion that had been building up between them since Kim had first entered the station two and a half weeks ago.  
  
She looked different when he first saw her again. It had been two years and somehow she had transformed into the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Her hair was longer, her body more shapely, and her face held so much more maturity than before. She had always been older than her years but she had oozed femininity. She had changed from the girl that he watched grow up to the remarkable woman that now lay in his arms. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of dusk.  
  
Kim was gazing out the window at the sun's final glory for the day. She was filled with a sense if peace and contentment. "So what now?" She said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I don't know Kim. I guess we, . . . . . . . . . I don't know." He responded.  
  
"Well what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Her eyebrows arched in anticipation.  
  
"Already?" His question was quickly answered when she stole his lips again. They spent the rest of the night in bed, enjoying each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

The warmth of the sun woke Kim up early in the morning. A peaceful feeling came over her when she realized where she was. She glanced over at Kenny's sleeping form and smiled. She noticed behind him was a clock that read 7:30 and knew she had to get going. She slid out of the bed reluctantly taking the sheet with her. Kenny started to stir and was awake by the time she had most of her clothes back on. The only she couldn't seem to find was her shirt.  
  
"It's downstairs." He said reading her mind. He raised his head up and placed it the palm of hand. She moved back over the bed and sat beside him.  
  
"Thanks. I have to go." She gave him a light kiss and smiled.  
  
"Do you really?" He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Yes. My parents are already going to be up and they will soon realize that I am not home, if they haven't already."  
  
"What if they have? What are you going to tell them?" He voice seemed a little panicked. He hadn't thought of what her parents were going to do or say last night.  
  
"What do you want me to tell them?" He gave her a questioning shrug. "Well you are the deciding factor here Kenny. I will tell the truth but is that what you want?"  
  
"Maybe we should wait to tell anyone. Just for a little while." He hoped that she didn't take it the wrong way but he didn't think that he could handle the controversy just yet.  
  
"That's fine. I will just tell them we fell asleep watching the movie." She gave him another quick kiss and stood back up. "If they ask that is." She knew they were going to ask but she was hoping that they haven't noticed her gone. "I will call you later today, okay?" He nodded and she went downstairs to retrieve her shirt and head for home.  
  
The whole way home she ran different scripts in her head. Her father freaked the last time her and Kenny had even suggested dating. She knew that Kenny was right about keeping it quite for now. She just hoped that her mother would buy the excuse she had formulated in mind as she pulled into the driveway.  
  
She entered through the kitchen and both parents were seated at the table. Neither seemed worried which shocked Kim a little.  
  
"Kim, are you just getting home now?" Jill said looking up from her paper. Jimmy's eyes also turned to look in her direction.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I fell asleep at Kenny's. We were watching a movie and both passed out on the couch. I came home as soon as I woke up." She tried to keep her voice calm. Jimmy just nodded and went back to his paper but Jill's eyebrows perked up. Kim crossed the kitchen to get herself a glass of juice.  
  
"I have to get going." Jimmy said standing up. He grabbed his jacket and gave Jill a quick kiss on the check before leaving.  
  
Kim headed for the stairs. She wanted to shower, change and call Kenny back.  
  
"Kim, are you sleeping with Kenny?" Kim stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face her mother. The bluntness of her question had Kim in shock.  
  
"No. Why would you say that?" She hoped her face wasn't giving her away.  
  
"You have been spending a lot of time together and now you come home at 7:30 in the morning." Jill took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"So?" Kim questioned.  
  
"So, I don't want you getting hurt. He's married. Look I know I can't lecture you on this but Kim he has only been separated a few weeks."  
  
"MOM! I'm not sleeping with him." She lied through her teeth. "We just fell asleep. We were even on different couches. I'm going to get a shower." She started for the stairs again.  
  
"Kim, I mean it, stay away. You will be the only one getting hurt if you don't."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes at her mother and continued on her way. She had never out right lied to them before. She usually was able to dodge the question and turn it back on them. But her mother's question had railroaded her so much she couldn't think fast enough. She knew that they would find out eventually but for now Kenny wanted to be just the two of them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny worked night shifts for the next three weeks, which proved to be wonderful for Kim. She would leave for his place after her parents left for work. They would spend the entire day together. They usually spent the morning in bed. Kenny was always tired after his shift but once he saw Kim waiting for him to get home he could not force himself to go to sleep right away. They would spend the afternoons out of the house. They went for picnics, and walks. They saw a few matinee movies and took long drives in the country. Kim would make dinner for them and they would spend the evening in bed or lounging on the couch in each other's arms until he had to leave for work. Kim would head home after he left. His schedule kept the questions to a minimum in the Brock household. Kim was sure that her mother was on to them but as of yet she had not approached the topic again. Jimmy was completely clueless.  
  
On the last afternoon of Kenny's night shift he surprised Kim with a romantic boat ride and picnic. He picked her up and they drove to a secluded park at the river edge. When they arrived he led her to the rowboat at the shoreline and helped her get in. He had been planning this for some time and knew exactly where he wanted to take her. There was a place not far down the river where a small bay had been created. The bay was lined with willow trees that hung over the waters edge. Once inside the world was forgotten. He knew that this would be the perfect place to take Kim. He rowed the short distance while Kim relaxed in the one corner of the boat. As he rounded the corner to the bay Kim let out a soft squeal of delight.  
  
"Oh Kenny this is beautiful. Thank you." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well I can't take credit for the trees, but the picnic I can." Kenny said leaning across the boat giving Kim a quick kiss.  
  
"You cooked?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yes . Well actually no. Everything is cold foods."  
  
"I figured. I love it anyways." Kim kissed him back. Kenny knew how to cook and in fact he was all that bad at it but he only ever cooked when he had too. As she pulled back the boat rocked and Kenny grabbed her arms to steady it. "Nothing like rocking the boat?" Kim laughed.  
  
"Let's just eat. Wine?" Kenny suggested.  
  
Kim nodded. He moved over to her side and together they finished up the picnic basket that Kenny had brought. The afternoon was calm and relaxed a perfect ending to an amazing three weeks.  
  
"What's next?" Kim asked as the last cracker was devoured. Her eyebrows shot up as Kenny stole her lips for the 100th time that afternoon. "Here?" Kenny's reply was soft and gentle but left no doubt in her mind the answer was yes. She easily slid down deeper into the boat. Kenny joined her but found that Kim's tiny frame fit much better in the base of the boat than his as it threatened to tip. The sudden shake sent Kim into a fit of laughter. "Kenny's Stop!!"  
  
"You don't mean that, do you?" He replied laughing himself.  
  
"Of course not. Just don't tip us." Kim smiled. She slid over to allow Kenny more room. As he met her side to side he wrapped his arms around her waist and connected their lips together again. They sunk into each other, freeing the restrictive clothing. As the moments flew by and their connection deepened Kim had the most wonderful feeling, one of peace and completeness. She had never before felt so free to be herself than she did with Kenny. The boat continued to rock with their steady movements and the small waves that they created were as smooth as their passion. As sensations passed over them each were filled with a relentless desire for one another.  
  
"Kim" Kenny said in a deep breathless voice. "I love you."  
  
Kim looked up into his eyes. "You what?"  
  
"I love you. I have for so long."  
  
"Kenny, you just separated from Max. How can you say that you love me?"  
  
"Well I never expected this type of reaction." He mumbled to himself. "Kim I have known you since you were a little girl. I often wondered what would have happened to us if we had continued to date before you left for college. From that first time, when you kissed me I felt something. And know being here in your arms, day after day. I know what it was. It was love Kim. I will never forget that moment." Kenny looked at Kim with a mixture of pain and joy in his eyes. The thought that she didn't return his love was breaking his heart.  
  
"Kenny, I don't know what I feel. I know that I want to know but I just can't commit my heart that quickly. I have too many times and it never turns out well." Kim secretly knew that she did love Kenny and had since she first saw him when he had started at her father's police station. But she wasn't about to confess everything, especially when Max was still so close. Kenny didn't say anything and she knew that she had hurt him. "Kenny I know that I have great feelings for you but I just need more time." Kenny nodded and sat up.  
  
Within an hour they were back on shore. Kenny pulled the boat out of the water while Kim carried lunch to the truck. The ride was silent and painful for both. As Kenny pulled up to Kim's house he looked in her direction.  
  
"Kim, I know how I feel. Love was taken from me too quickly. I am determined to make this work. Take all the time you need." He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. They paused there for a moment and Kim pulled away.  
  
"Thank you for a lovely day." She said looking into his eyes. She wanted to tell him so much more but couldn't. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kim spent the rest of that week barely talking to Kenny. He would call and she would make some excuse as to why she couldn't see him. On that Saturday night she gave in finally. Partially because Jill had become more curious about her and Kenny's relationship and why the sudden down time and partially because she really did want to see Kenny. Kim brushed Jill's concerns off to Kenny working afternoons.  
  
When Kim arrived at Kenny's that night, he had the table all set and dinner cooking.  
  
"I thought I would cook tonight, if you don't mind?" He said answering the door.  
  
"I don't mind, thank you." Kenny went to give her a kiss and she turned her head so it landed on her cheek. "This looks amazing Kenny." She said brushing the kiss off.  
  
"Kim, I have a question to ask you." Kim nodded and he continued. "I was given tickets to that fundraiser that the Catholic Church is hosting. Would you like to come with me? Look I know I said that I wanted to keep this a secret for a while but screw it Kim. I want to be with you and I am proud I am."  
  
"I'd love to Kenny. When is it?" Kim felt dazed and a feeling in the pit of her stomach was saying that something was wrong.  
  
"On Wednesday, the 27th." Kenny answered.  
  
Kim nodded. "Wait did you say the Wednesday is the 27th?"  
  
"Yes, today is the 23rd so Wednesday is the 27th why?"  
  
"Will you please excuse me?" Kim said grabbing her purse and heading for the bathroom before Kenny had a chance to reply. Once inside, she tossed the contents of her purse on the counter looking for her calendar. She quickly counted up the days. "Damn it, how can that be?" She said to herself in the mirror. She counted again and got the same result, 34 days. Kim sunk to the floor with the calendar still in her hand. She was late and really late for Kim. How had she not noticed, she wondered. Tears started down her soft cheeks.  
  
"Kim, are you okay?" She heard a soft knock at the door and Kenny's voice on the other side. She quickly took a deep breath and wiped her face.  
  
"Yes I will be out in a minute." She answered as she threw everything back into her purse. She would not tell Kenny until she was sure that there was something to tell. With one last glance in the mirror she turned and left the bathroom. Kenny was waiting at the table with dinner getting cold. Kim was desperate to find out the truth but she also didn't want to hurt Kenny anymore by walking out on his meal. It would have to wait another hour or two. Kim tried not to rush dinner but was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but a screaming baby. Kenny noticed her anguish throughout dinner and knew something was up.  
  
"Kim, what is wrong?" He said finally breaking the silence that had consumed most of dinner.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't feel well." She paused. "Actually Kenny I think that I should go home. I hate to do this to you. You put so much work into tonight. But I really think I should head out." Kim had no intention of going home until she had gone by her mother's clinic and tested herself to see if she was pregnant or not.  
  
"Well maybe I should drive you. If you feel that bad you shouldn't be driving." Kenny said following Kim as she headed for the door.  
  
"NO! ... I mean no thank you Kenny I will be just fine. I will call you later. Thank you again for the meal, sorry I ruined it."  
  
"You didn't ruin anything. Be careful getting home." Kenny said as Kim walked down his porch and headed for the car. She gave him a quick wave and got in.  
  
She drove directly to her mother's clinic. Luckily Jill had given Kim a key this summer just incase of an emergency since it was long closed for the day. She quickly gathered the testing equipment together. She had done hundreds of these during her medical training but never on herself. Drawing the blood was no big deal to her anymore but her hand still shook like crazy. This test held information that would change her life forever, not to mention Kenny's. She carefully performed the skills that she had learned so well and set the timer on the counter.  
  
Her mother's clinic had gotten several updates in the last few years thanks to a few wealthy patients leaving her sizable donations in their wills. One of which was Judge Bone. He had passed away this past spring and with no family to inherit his estate he left it to the town. His court room was redone and named after him, the sheriff's office was given a facelift and Jill's was given some much needed equipment. The rest was donated to the schools and the church. He was a wonderful man and Kim wished that she had been able to get back for his funeral but she was right in the middle of her final exams and couldn't miss any. Kim went into the other exam room and retrieved the brand new ultrasound machine. Again she had never performed one on herself and was not entirely sure that it would even work but she had to try, if the test turned out positive that was. By the time she had returned with the machine the timer had gone off. The result was sitting clear as day on the counter. She moved closer but only to double check the results. Positive, positive, positive, she repeated over and over again. There was no denying it she was going to have a baby, Kenny's baby. As a wave of dizziness hit her she scrambled for the edge of the counter to steady herself. Sitting on the stool next to her she regained her balance. A million thoughts went through her head. 'Had she done the test wrong? Could there be some mistake? What is Kenny going to say? Or Mom and Dad? What am I going to do?" She scanned the room. A poster of a pregnant woman was hung in one corner. She knew the physical side of pregnancy, she had studied it but the emotional and responsibility side was a complete mystery.  
  
Her mind instantly switched to panic. Was everything okay? She stood back up and moved to the table. The ultrasound machine had been warming up and was ready to go. Kim shed the necessary clothing and with a cold gel and probe she glided over the area. Nothing showed. 'Maybe the test hadn't been right.' Than in the far corner, in a very hard to see picture the beginnings of what was to be her child showed. She couldn't be sure but her stomach twitched and fluttered as she paused on that spot. She printed the picture, cleaned off and tidied the exam room. Using the conception wheel she quickly figured out that she was only was four or maybe five weeks along, which set her due date around the middle of March. She figured out that it must have happened in the first few times she had been with Kenny. After finding out all that she could at this point she packed up her stuff and made sure not to leave trace that she had been there. Her mother would eventually find out but she had to find a way to tell Kenny before her mother did. So much of what happened now depended on him. She swiped some pamphlets from the office and locked the door behind her.  
  
The whole way home Kim ran over what she could say to Kenny. It hadn't even sunk into her yet. How was she going to tell him? When she got home Jill was waiting in the living room for her.  
  
"Kim, Kenny phoned 40 minutes ago to make sure that you had gotten home. He said you weren't feeling well." Jill said as she rushed to Kim's side.  
  
"Yeah sorry I had to stop by the store and pick up some medication. I will give him a call back. Thanks mom. I think I am going to just go to bed." Kim started up the stairs. Her mind was so confused she didn't see the concern on Jill's face.  
  
"Are you sure that you are okay?" Jill shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah mom, good night."  
  
Kim gave Kenny a call and told him the same thing that she had told Jill. He brought it but she could tell he was worried. Kim quickly climbed into her pajamas and went to climb into bed when the mirror in her room caught her eye. She paused for a minute and turned sideways. Pulling her nightshirt tight she tried to imagine what her body would look like in a few more months. Kim turned and grabbed one of the throw pillows off of her bed and stuffed it up her shirt.  
  
"That's better." She said to herself. "Wow, can a body really do that." She placed her hands on the pillow stomach. "I can't do this. I am not ready to be a mother." She whispered. "No I can't do this. I am a student still. I have two years left of residency. I can't take care of a child and finish medical school. What have I done?" Kim collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Her emotions were on high drama and they were exhausting. Kim fell asleep wishing it would all go away. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Kim's tear stained face, felt tight and dry. When she climbed out of bed the pillow she had placed under shirt fell on the floor. A sudden rush of emotions filled her as the events of the evening before came rushing back. She grabbed her purse and frantically searched for the picture she had printed. It still felt like a dream when she pulled it out. Kim sat back down on her bed pushing herself against the back wall. She brought her knees up to her chest still clucking the picture. It was so tiny that only a well trained eye would have been able to spot it. Her body was weak but her mind felt weaker. How was she ever going to be able to this? She reached across the bed to the pamphlets she had stolen from the clinic. The top one read, The Choice Is Yours; Abortion, Adoption, For Keeps. 'Abortion' the word rang in Kim's ears. Could she? Would she? Would Kenny want that? He already has one daughter. Does he want anymore? She didn't know. Kenny was often a hard man to read but she knew in the depths of her soul that he wouldn't want that. She also knew that if she carried the child for nine months she would not be able to give it up to someone else to raise. So was that it? Is she keeping this baby?  
  
"Oh my God, I am going to be a mom." Kim said releasing her legs out in front of her. A sudden knock on her door made Kim jump. She quickly pushed the picture and the pamphlets under her covers. "Come in." She said.  
  
"Hi honey, I just wanted to see how you were feeling." Jill said entering Kim's room.  
  
"Fine, why?" Panic rushed through Kim. Than she settled remembering her excuse for leaving Kenny's last night. "Oh I'm fine, mom. I must have just been tired."  
  
"Well if you are sure. I have to get going but there is some breakfast downstairs for you, if you want." Jill gave Kim a little kiss on her forehead and left the room.  
  
Kim let out a sigh of relief. Although she would have to tell both of her parents, Kenny came first. The rest of her day was filled with a mixture of joy and happiness to confusion and stress.  
  
The next few days seemed to melt into each other. Kim had only left the house to pick up a few books on pregnancy and childcare. She had yet to talk to Kenny and delaying it was becoming harder and harder. He had called everyday since Saturday night at least once. Kim avoided him at all costs. She felt horrible for doing it but she just couldn't tell him. It was very unlike Kim to avoid any conflict but this was more than a conflict. This was a life and she didn't think that her heart could handle another break, especially one that altered the rest of her life. How could she tell Kenny about their child when she couldn't even confess her love for him? She was frantically trying to come up with what she could say went a loud knock at the door startled her. Reluctantly she closed her book and went to answer the door. The moment she had been dreading for the past four days was now standing in front of her.  
  
"Kenny! What are you doing here?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kim what's wrong? First you avoid me last week, then you run from dinner and now you haven't answered one of my calls since than." Kenny seemed more angry than hurt.  
  
"Kenny."  
  
"No Kim tell me what is going on." He pushed past Kim and moved into the front hall. "Are your parents home?" Kim shook her head no. "Good than we can talk."  
  
Kim sighed, she knew that he was right and he did deserve to know. "Come and sit down Kenny. You will need to in order to hear this." She took his hand and led him into the living room. His hand was warm and comforting. Kim's eyes widen when she spotted her pregnancy book laying on the couch as Kenny sat down. She went to move it but it was too late.  
  
"Kim, what's this?" He said holding the book up.  
  
Kim sat down beside him and took the book from his hands. She held on tight to his hands. "Kenny, we have a problem."  
  
"We do?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said. Her eyes felt blurry and close to tears again.  
  
"Excuse me. You are what?" Kenny let her hands fall. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes." By now the tears were starting down her cheeks. "Look I have it worked out. You are not obligated to anything here. I want to keep the baby and I know you may not want another child. So I am prepared to raise this child on my own. I don't need anything from you." Kim's babbling was stopped by Kenny's lips.  
  
"Kim, please calm down. How long have you known about this?" He asked still stunned by the news. His mind was swirling around the room. Kim was pregnant, with his child. He didn't know what to do or think but he knew that Kim was upset and he didn't want that.  
  
"Since Saturday. But Kenny what are we going to do?" She collapsed into his arms.  
  
"We are going to be parents. Kim we can do this." Kenny didn't know where to begin. He was still married to Max but it hardly seemed right to have a baby with Kim without being married. First thing he would have to push a divorce through with Max quickly than convince Kim to marry him. Which could be quite a task. "Well let's just think about this. Do your parents know yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I guess we have to tell them about it soon right?" Kim nodded.  
  
"Kenny I was thinking I could just tell them that I got pregnant from some guy before I left California. I mean I have only been home for 7 weeks. Mom could buy it. This does not look good on you either. I mean in seven weeks you split from Max and we get together and I get pregnant. It would be easier on you if you weren't involved."  
  
"No Kim I am proud of you and this baby. I want to tell everyone."  
  
"But Kenny. Dad is going to be furious. He is retiring this year and you are supposed to become the sheriff. He will fire you."  
  
"I said no Kim. This wasn't what I was expecting but I love you and want this baby. I remember when Katie was born. It was the most precious moment of my life. I would never want to miss that for the sake of a job. Please Kim allow me to be apart of this." Kenny seemed to be begging. His first family was ripped from him and he knew he would never let that happen again.  
  
"Kenny you have to be 100% positive on this. I can't handle you changing your mind when the town goes crazy." Kim sat up on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Kim I am sure. This is going to be a wonderful baby." He thought about asking her to marry him right than and there but decided that it would be better to wait until things were figured out with Max. He stood up and pulled Kim to her feet. He bent down and kissed Kim's stomach. Kim giggled as Kenny stood back up and took Kim in his arms. "So when are we going to tell them?"  
  
"Them who?" Kim questioned feeling much better.  
  
"Your parents, my parents, everyone."  
  
"Can we wait just a couple of weeks? I am still getting used to the idea of being pregnant."  
  
"Your mother is going to figure it out, Kim. I think we should tell now and face the music." Kim let out a deep breath.  
  
"Tell who, what?" A deep voice said from behind them. Kenny and Kim twisted around still wrapped in each others arms. They instantly separated when they realized that both Jimmy and Jim were standing at the opposite entrance of the living room.  
  
"Mom, Dad. What are you doing home?" Kim said still shaken.  
  
"We came home for lunch. What are you doing?" Jill said. Jimmy stood silent stunned.  
  
"Uhhm," Kim started.  
  
"We need to talk to you two." Kenny finished.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? What do you have to tell us? And why are your hands all over MY daughter?" Jimmy's loud booming voice rattled the pictures on the walls.  
  
"Dad, sit down please." Kim went to move closer to him but backed up into Kenny instead. Jill slid into a chair but Jimmy continued to pace back and forth behind her. "Okay, fine don't sit dad. Look Kenny and I have been seeing each other since I got home."  
  
"What?" Jimmy started again.  
  
"You lied to me. I asked you weeks ago if you were sleeping with HIM." Jill shouted pointing to Kenny.  
  
"What you knew?" Jimmy leaned in on Jill.  
  
"No I didn't know. I suspected. Your daughter denied it." Jill defended.  
  
"Guys calm down. I am 26 years old you can no longer tell me who I can date. Look dad you really sit down because there is something more we need to tell you." Jimmy reluctantly sat down. Kenny eased Kim onto the couch. "Okay you need to be quiet here." Kim paused and struggled with what to say. "Hum, I am ... Well we are ... I'm pregnant."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jimmy boomed jumping to his feet. He moved right into Kenny's face. "With HIS baby?"  
  
"Yes dad. Kenny and I are going to have a baby."  
  
"Oh no, you're not."  
  
"Jimmy, sit back down." Jill said trying to calm Jimmy down. Jill herself was in utter shock.  
  
"No I will not sit down. This is not happening. You're fired." He shouted at Kenny. Kim gave him her 'I told you so' look.  
  
"You cannot fire him because of this dad. It has nothing to do with work."  
  
Jimmy started to say something but Kenny cut him off. "Look Jimmy, Jill I love your daughter and I want this baby as much as she does."  
  
"You LOVE her? You are not even divorced yet. How can you be sure that you love her?"  
  
"I do. How did you know that you loved Jill? You were still married to Lydia when you were sleeping Jill."  
  
"Hey," They both shouted. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jimmy shrieked. The scene had become a shouting match instead of a discussion.  
  
"Kenny's let go. I don't need to take this and neither do you." Kim pulled Kenny to his feet and started upstairs. She quickly threw some clothing in a bag and together they walked back downstairs. She stopped at the entrance of the living room. "I will be at Kenny's if you two decide to be civil about this. This baby is YOUR grandchild and I want it to know its grandparents. But I will not hesitate to keep him or her away from you if you cannot accept this." Kim stated clearly and confidently. Truthfully she had expected that type of reaction to the news but secretly wished they were grown up enough to deal with it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys but I only have time to write one chapter at a time. Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Later that night, while Kim was fast asleep, Kenny paced through the kitchen. He was desperately trying to grasp the full effects of what had happened that afternoon. Sure he had played it cool when Kim told him, and he stood up to Jimmy, but his insides were shaking. 'Kim is pregnant, with my child.' He kept on saying over and over again. Kim had fallen asleep early but as the microwave clock quickly approached 3:30 in the morning Kenny was wide awake. Kim had had five days to figure out her thoughts. Kenny was working on 14 hours and not only that but now Kim was staying at his place, indefinitely. When her words had finally registered in his head earlier that day his first instinct was 'well we have to get married'. However after letting that notion sit in his mind for awhile he realized that it was way to soon for either of them to make that kind of a commitment. But still she was fast asleep in his bed. He didn't mind having her there in fact he loved it. He loved her, he just wasn't sure if they were ready for marriage.  
  
Than there was the fact that he was still married to Max. One thing he had decided was that when dawn broke he was going to see Mr. Wambaugh and start the divorce proceedings. Whether he asked Kim to marry him or not he still needed to sever his life with Max in order to be there for Kim. The image of Katie floated into his head as he poured himself another glass of milk; it was the only thing in his fridge. How was she going to handle this? How was he going to tell her? Oh how he missed his little girl. She was perfect in his eyes. She had Max's hair but Kenny's eyes, she was strong and so smart. He thought that she would like the idea of having a little brother or sister but he wasn't sure. She had been daddy's little girl for seven years and now there would be a new baby. Kenny grabbed his glass and walked up the stairs to Katie's room. He hadn't touched a thing in since Max took her away. Katie was supposed to be coming home to Rome in another 2 weeks so a large new teddy bear sat on her bed. He talked to her on the phone everyday but it wasn't the same. He wanted to hold her and kiss her soft check. He decided that he would wait to tell Katie about Kim or baby until she came down. Of course he had no clue what he was going to tell her, or Max for that fact. Max would take it personally but she was the one that gave up on their relationship not him. Kenny just knew that Max was going to flip. He just hoped that he could at least have partial custody of Katie. She was the only thing he cared about. He closed Katie's door and headed down the short hall to his own bedroom. The room was dark and quiet. The only sound was Kim's breath. It was steady and calm. She looked so beautiful in the dim light that his stomach turned into knots. He moved to the window and looked out. In the backyard Katie's toys were sprinkled around the yard. He thought of the new baby and of those toys getting a second use. Many of them were too young for Katie to use anyway. He decided to pick her up some new ones after his meeting with Wambaugh.  
  
Kenny let out a heavy sigh. He still had no clue what he was feeling. He knew that he was not going to abandon Kim or the baby and especially not Katie. He let his head drop and his eyes close for a short second. A warm hand ran down his arm and startled him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked turning towards Kim. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders  
  
"Yes but that's okay. What's wrong Kenny?" Kim asked as she rested her head on his chest. She had heard him come back into the room. She wasn't sure when he had actually left but when she heard him sigh she knew something was up.  
  
"I am just trying to figure things out."  
  
"What things? The baby? Me? Max?"  
  
"All of the above. It's just a little overwhelming for one day." Kenny didn't want Kim to worry.  
  
"Kenny I know this is hard and you have to talk to me about it. I don't want to push you into anything." She lifted her head from his chest and went to pull away.  
  
"Kim wait. I want this. I love you. It's just going to take some adjustments and I have to tell Katie." He tried to pull her in tight again but she resisted.  
  
"Of course you have to tell her Kenny. But you don't have to be involved with this baby. I told you from the beginning I can raise this baby on my own." Kim's heart sunk. Sure she could raise this baby alone but she didn't want to. She also knew that Kenny had other responsibilities.  
  
"Kim I told you I would be there for both you and the baby. I am just not sure what that means. I know that you will never be alone. I will be there." Kim started to say something but Kenny cut her off. "Kim let's go to bed. I am suddenly tired and you need your rest. Please just trust me, I will be there." He led her back to bed and crawled in after her. Once under the warmth of the covers Kim rested her head in the niche of Kenny's arm. Her body was warm against Kenny's. Moments later he felt a wet tear drop on his arm. With that he decided never to let her see him worry again. He was hurting her and that wasn't allowed when it came to Kim. He knew that this was going to be a wonderful baby and that he could handle being a father again as long as Kim was at his side. 


End file.
